KAGAMI-HIMURO 7 GHOST STORIES
by yuzuna yukito
Summary: Kagami dan Himuro yang sedang hijrah ke Amrik buat menenangkan hati seperti kata Mamah Dedeh ternyata tak luput dari 'KISAH HOROR' yang dialami KISEDAI juga.. seperti apa ya kisah-kisah serem mereka?
1. Chapter 1

**KAGAMI-HIMURO 7 GHOST STORIES**

**Disclaimer : TADATOSHI FUJIMAKI**

**Summary : Kisah lain KAGAMI dan HIMURO yang **

**lagi hijrah ke negeri AMERIKA tapi.. kesialan **

**pasti datang kapanpun sekalipun di Luar negeri!**

**dan terlebih pada HANTU!**

**WARNING : MISS TYPO, GAJE, LUAR DALEM, ASOY GEBOY**

* * *

Siapa bilang kalau Cuma KISEDAI yang punya kisah kisah seram? Ternyata selain Kisedai, Kagami dan Himuro yang sedang hijrah ke Amrik demi keamanan dan kenyamanan seputar hidup tanpa hantu itupun tak luput dari kisah seram juga? apalagi sekarang Kagami dan Himuro sedang datang di saat America merayakan perayaan Halloween.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**America. Jam 7 malam…**_

"Kampret…" itulah pertama kali Kagami mengatakan kata pertamanya di AMERIKA, tempat dia bertandang ketika berlatih dan hidup di sana.

"Jangan begitu Taiga, kau tau tak ada yang lebih menyenangkan dari merayakan Halloween bersama?" jawab Tatsuya Himuro, si ganteng dari klub YOSEN ini sengaja menemani Kagami karena dirinya juga sedang dilanda penyakit paranoid akut akibat kasus Jelangkung(BACA JELANGKUNG TRAINING CAMP).

"Iya sih tapi ga begini juga kale..haloo kita ke sini buat liburan bukan mau nemuin hantu ato demit lagi..cukup di JEPANG saja" jawab Kagami dengan gaya Alay yang ga tau darimana dia pelajari membuat Himuro agak cengo.

"Stay cool bro, kita ga akan tau sebelum menelusuri lebih lanjut" Himuro menepuk pundak kawan dekatnya itu.

Dengan saran bijak Himuro akhirnya mereka semua menelusuri jalan yang berkelap-kelip lampu di kota(plak) dan mereka pun menemui banyak sekali hiasan-hiasan khas Halloween mulai dari labu Jack o lenter, lilin, tengkorak mainan, kelelawar..dan semuanya serba hitam dan horror…

Semakin dalam menyusuri mereka semakin tak tahu kenapa wujud kota Los Angles ini begitu temaram dengan sedikit penerangan tentunya.

Kagami sudah berdisko, maksudnya bulu romanya sudah melakukan goyang poco-poco dan Himuro tentu saja dengan muka cool tetapi hati ketar-ketir ala Sokihmah itu mereka berjalan simpang siur ga tau mau kemana.

"Alex sedang pergi kan? Bagaimana kalau kita booking tempat dulu" usul Himuro.

"OKE" Kagami mengikuti Himuro dan sampai di sebuah losmen yang ga terlalu bagus karena budget mereka sedang dilanda INFLASI besar-besaran alias harga naek dan uang mereka ENTONG.

.

.

.

_**LOSMEN JAM 7.16**_

"LOSMEN BOBROK.." komentar Kagami.

"Kau mau kutendang ya? Daripada kita tidur di jalan..dasar bodoh" Himuro melempar kotak bekalnya kekepala Kagami.

"Tatsuya…jangan lupa jangan kunci pintunya…" Kagami beranjak untuk beberes.

"Hei..pernah dengar soal '7 cerita hantu'?" sahutan Himuro membuat Kagami kaget.

"Aaaahhh cukup! Ga usah bawa-bawa setan!" seru Kagami.

"Halloween tanpa cerita horror itu ga seru lhoo lagian aku juga belum ngantuk? Bagaimana kalau cerita sedikit?" Himuro menawari denga muka 'MANIS'nya. Kagami sebenarnya ogah banget, tapi karena dirinya juga belum mau tidur, Kagami pun mengiyakan tawaran Himuro.

"Baiklah sebagai perayaan HALLOWEEN ala Anak Basket..mari kita cerita 7 kisah itu!" Himuro membuka sesi mendongeng..

Kagami Cuma mematung, dia merasa ada bed piling mendatanginya.. apa saja kisah yang bakal duo JJ eh salah Duo Rookie ini ceritakan?

KEPO KAH?

AUTHOR JUGA KEPOOO~~ LANTAS...

.

.

.

**TO BE KONTINYUU~~**

**Waaaahh akhirnya pair antara Kagami dan Himuro! duo cowok ganteng dengan cerita horor merekaa! wkwkwkw sudah lama kunantikan (plak)**

**oh yaa just for remind.. i will be have my final exam on 3rd JUNE until 12 JUNE so Yuzu will absent on 31 May for a while**

**yuzu will start update after 12 JUNE.**

**hehehheee.. maaf pemberitahuan mendadak..lagi musim UKK(ujian kenaikan kelas) jadi Yuzu harus belajar ahahahaha**

**okeeehhh lanjut saja yaaa brooo**

**R^R pleaseeee**


	2. Chapter 2

**KAGAMI-HIMURO 7 GHOST STORY**

**Disclaimer : TADATOSHI FUJIMAKI**

**Summary : Inilah opening Kagami feat Himuro yang akan membawa**

**kisah kasih seram mereka(halah)**

**WARNING : GAJE, GARING, SEMERIWIINGG...**

* * *

**AMERIKA. LOSMEN 20.55**

**.**

**.**

Di sebuah petak..bukan petak bunga ato petak umpet ato petak silat(author ditendang Kagami), maksudnya di sebuah petak yang ternyata adalah LOSMEN berukuran minimalis dengan beberapa cat yang sudah terkelupas itu terduduklah dua mahkluk kece bin ganteng yang sekarang sudah saling menatap ala DEDY KOBOTAK..

"Kita lagi ga main tatap mata saya kan?" tanya Himuro yang agak ga ngeh kenapa situasi ini seperti 'suami yang kepergok pulang malem sama istrinya'.

"Haaah memang kita ini siapa? Dedi kobuset?" sergah Kagami.

"Eniwei kenapa udara dingin banget ya? Padahal losmen ini ga pake AC" Kagami sibuk mencari darimana sumber 'kedinginan'(halah) itu.

"Hawa Halloween memang beda ya?" Himuro nyengir penuh arti, senyum manis yang menjebak itu membuat Kagami bersangsi karena senyum Himuro itu ga selamanya baik.

"Kenapa harus saat Halloween?" tanya Kagami.

"NICE TIMING mungkin?" Himuro menjawab asal.

"Tatsuya… biarkan aku buka jendela dan kulempar kau…" Kagami mulai kesel 15 derajat bujur barat.

"Lanjutkan saja Taiga, ga akan ada apa-apa" Himuro mulai memasuki inti acara ini.

"Siapa yang akan cerita?" Kagami membungkam senyum Himuro. Semuanya ga mau menceritakan duluan.

"JANKENPOI?" Himuro menawari. "Oke.." Kagami menerimanya.

Setting berubah seolah-olah sebagai pertarungan jarak dekat, naga dan harimau yang sedang bersiap untuk melakukan duel maut padahal Cuma mau suit.

"Jan ken poi…!" Himuro mengeluarkan kertas, Kagami mengeluarkan gunting, dengan kalkulasi sementara poling keberuntungan hari ini ternyata jatuh pada Kagami Taiga.

"…." Himuro terdiam sejenak sedangkan Kagami kegirangan.

"Oke.. Tatsuyaaa.. sekarang kau yang cerita" Kagami tertawa penuh kemenangan.

"BAIK-LAH…" Himuro sedikit menekankan kata-katanya mencerminkan kalau dirinya sedang pundung dan sebel bin bête.

"Ini adalah cerita yang kudengar dari tetangga rumahku" Himuro mulai bercerita.

.

.

**HIMURO POV : CERITA HOROR 1**

_Kau pasti tahu soal boneka 'TERU-TERU BOZU?' yah itu boneka kecil yang digantung di atas jendela kala musim hujan, boneka imut berbalut kain putih itu adalah boneka penangkal hujan yang ampuh. Tapi.. tak ada yang tahu kalau TERU TERU BOZU menyimpan cerita horror yang mencekam di telinga pendengarnya._

_Kisah yang berawal di musim hujan ini dialami oleh siswa yang baru saja pindah sekolah di SD P. musim hujan bulan ini adalah musim hujan terparah yang pernah ada, karena merasa repot murid lelaki itu membuat sebuah teru teru bozu dan dibawanya ke rumah._

_Sampai di rumah, anak laki-laki tersebut berniat memasangkannya di depan jendela. Tetapi betapa tak beruntungnya dia ketika hendak memasang di atas daun jendelanya dia terpeleset dan jatuh dari lantai lima gedung rumah dan kepalanya langsung terpotong oleh pemotong rumput yang masih menyala di halaman rumahnya._

_Kepala anak itu kabarnya terpental sejauh 5 meter, tetapi secara misterius kepala anak itu tak pernah di temukan. Sedangkan boneka putih teru-teru bozu miliknya juga hilang._

_Tak lama setelah kejadian tersebut seorang gadis yang sedang berjalan pulang setelah pekerjaannya itu melihat boneka teru-teru bozu yang tergeletak di dekat persimpangan jalan. Merasa penasaran dengan boneka itu, si gadis memungutnya dan tak terduga, kepala teru-teru bozu itu terputus…_

_Gadis itu sontak melemparkan teru-teru bozu itu… tetapi… beberapa menit kemudian… sebuah kepala dengan luka menganga di sebelah kanannya muncul dan membuat gadis itu terkejut.. seketika… gadis itu melompat ke jalan raya dan sebuah bus langsung menghantam tubuh kecilnya… badannya hancur… dan kepalanya.. terpisah dari bagian tubuhnya… sama seperti… anak itu…_

_Kabarnya kepala anak itu masih menggentayangi sampai sekarang…._

_._

_._

"Selesai" suasana menegang…

"Tatsuya… ceritamu itu membuat semua bulu kudukku berdiri" tukas Kagami.

"Oh ya? Sungguhan? Waah aku senang" Himuro terkekeh renyah. "JANGAN TERTAWA!" seru Kagami.

"Kini kau yang cerita Taiga" Himuro mengacuhkan komplen Kagami.

"Kau ini maunya menang sendiri…" Kagami menyerah pada 'keramahan Himuro' yang meluluhkan hati cewek-cewek manapun.

"Oke..jangan takut ya Tatsuya!"

.

.

**KAGAMI POV : CERITA HOROR 2**

_Ini kisah seorang pekerja bangunan yang sedang kebanjiran job. Dia hendak membuat sebuah sekolah, tetapi sebelum sekolah itu selesai 100 persen, rekan kerjanya yang sama-sama pekerja bangunan itu tewas akibat tertindih mesin pemotong kayu, mesin itu terbalik dengan keadaan gergaji yang masih menyala, alhasil dia meninggal dengan tubuh terpotong menjadi dua._

_Tak berapa lama setelah kematian rekannya, si petugas bangunan itu mengambil cuti karena sakit. Ketka dia hendak menuju ke apotek, dirinya melihat seseorang sedang memaku di atas gedung sekolah yang sedang di bangunnya._

_ "Mungkin pekerja shift malam..tapi aku rasa ga ada yang lembur saat ini?" pikir pria paruh baya itu._

_Bapak pekerja itu mendekati gedung berangka besi itu, dia merasa sedikit takut apalagi suasana malam dengan sedikit penerangan dan hawa dingin yang mendukung. _

_"Maaf pak, apakah bapak ikut shift malam?" tanya Bapak itu pada seorang pria yang tak terlihat jelas di atas sana. _

_"Hei Pak! Kau tak memakai alat pengaman, kau nanti ja.." sebelum bapak itu selesai, sosok itu langsung terjun bebas tepat di depannya dan terdengar suara hantaman yang keras._

_ "WAAAAAA!" Pria itu menjerit, tapi tak ada apapun di depannya… tak ada sosok yang jatuh.._

_Bapak pekerja langsung berlari ke arah gerbang, tapi di sana dia melihat sosok siulet yang hanya setengah… bagian pinggang hingga kakinya tak ada! Sontak bapak itu langsung mundur.. _

_"Jangan mendekat!" seru bapak pekerja yang sudah panic. Tapi seketika sosok itu menghilang lagi…_

_Keadaan sesaat hening, tapi… tak berapa lama dia berdiri, dia melihat sosok setengah badan itu melayang di atasnya.. dengan rongga yang masih mengaga mengeluarkan darah..sosok dengan wajah yang rusak dengan mata tertarik ke bawah itu menyeringai.. bapak itu mengenalinya.. itu rekan kerjanya yang sudah meninggal…_

_Keesokan harinya, si bapak pekerja menceritakan semua ceritanya dan kabarnya hantu setengah badan itu masih terus memaku hingga sekolah bercat putih di perfektur A itu selesai.. tapi rumor itu tak menghilang…_

_._

_._

"Selesai.."

Hening sejenak…

"Kau ternyata berbakat ya Taiga" Himuro menyembunyikan wajah takutnya yang sudah dia pasang sejak Kagami asik cerita, jantungnya seperti mau copot, dan imajinasinya membayangkan kalau hantu sebelah itu tiba-tiba ada di sampingnya….

"Hei, Taiga aku berpikir lho.. kalau tiba-tiba sosok yang kau ceritakan itu ada di sampingku" jawab Himuro setenang mungkin.

"Kau ngelantur ya? Ini di Amerika!" tukas Kagami.

"Ah, ya aku tau.." Himuro lalu memalingkan wajahnya kea rah pojok kiri kamar, dia langsung pucet melihat sosok setengah yang sedang menyeringai kea rah dirinya…. Di sudut kamar! Plus darah yang masih menetes dari mata, hidung, dan bagian bawah badannya.

"Taiga… kurasa..itu bukan lelucon.." jawab Himuro sudah siap lari dari kamar itu.

"Kau kenapa lagi Tatsuya?" tanya Kagami.

"Kau tak pernah cerita kalau hantu di Jepang bisa transit ke Amerika kan?" tanya Himuro balik dengan keringat membanjiri kaos hijaunya.

"Kau ngomong apa lagi sih, apa kau saking kangennya sama Murasakibara sampai begini?" cela Kagami, tapi Himuro masih menunduk menutupi wajahnya yang sudah membiru itu.

"Yaampun aku tak tau deh, sebentar aku ambilkan kau minum!" Kagami beranjak kea rah tasnya yang berisi sebuah fanta.

"Kau ini ada-ada saja..pertanyaan apa itu.." Kagami yang tepat melihat kea rah jendela itu melihat sosok kepala anak kecil yang menyembul dari samping kanannya.. wajah pucat yang menyeringai seram itu menujukkan kepalanya yang terluka, wajah itu lalu melayang ke atas dan ke bawah.

Sontak fanta Kagami langsung terjun bebas ke lantai, itu melanggar hak asasi PERFANTAAN!(halah).

"Taiga? " Himuro kaget dan mendongak dan relfek melupakan pemandangan ajaib di depannya tadi.

"Tatsuya.. kurasa… Hantu juga sudah punya passport ke luar negeri ya?" jawab Kagami dengan suara parau dengan nada falsetto dan fortissimo(opo iki?).

"Apa maksudmu, Taiga?" kini Himuro yang malah bertanya-tanya.

"Kurasa cerita kita malah membuat mereka berdatangan ke sini…" jawab Kagami yang langsung tertawa aneh, keringat sudah meluncur bebas di dahinya, wajah pucatnya menjelaskan banyak hal di mata Himuro.

"Tidak, Taiga kita harus menyelesaikan cerita kita.. sambil menunggu pagi!" sergah Himuro.

"Kau gila yaa! Kau mau mengundang mereka satu-satu!?" Kagami sekarang sudah berada di depan Himuro.

"Singkirkan wajah jelekmu itu, kita lanjut! Atau kau akan diteror oleh mereka!?" terang Himuro.

"Ukh..aku benci mengatakannya tapi aku agak terhina oleh perkataanmu" jawab Kagami yang ga iklas dikatain jelek.

"Bagus.. berarti kita akan berlanjut pada cerita ketiga" Himuro sudah mengumpulkan nyalinya, sedangkan Kagami sudah ingin keluar dari Losmen dan sukur-sukur menjitaki kepala 'saudara'nya itu tapi dia menghentikan perbuatan terpujinya dan melanjutkan malam kelam di L.A dengan ketakutan yang luar binasa….

.

.

.

**TO BE KONTINYUUU!**

**Minna akirnyaaa update jugaaa...**

**fiuuhh memeras otak nihh astaga astaga Yuzu senang sekali bisa menyelesaikannya**

**fanfict ini adalah Kagami ft Himuro dengan skandal hantu mereka.. okeeehh daripada arisan di sini**

**langsung R^R yaaaa**


	3. Chapter 3

**KAGAMI-HIMURO 7 GHOST STORY**

**Disclaimer : TADATOSHI FUJIMAKI**

**Summary : Kini cerita akan berlanjut pada tahap yang SEMPOA...#eh?**

**WARNING : TINDAK KRIMINAL, TINDAK HOROR DAN TINDAK TANDUK**

**BERADA DI FIC INI..#abaikan**

* * *

**_KAGAMI POV :_**

**_Pernahkah kau berpikir kalau kadang keisenganmu itu bisa membawa efek negatip pada nasibmu yang awalnya cerah dan gemilang sekarang berubah menjadi gelap dan lebih tepatnya 'MADESU'(Masa depan suram).. yah berkat saudara lain bapak lain mbok ini.. aku, Kagami Taiga sudah terjerumus dalam MADESU tingkat kesebelasan_**

**_END OF POV_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

**_ 21.05_**

.

.

"Ga usah lebay deh" Himuro melemparkan sebuah cangkir ke kepala Kagami yang selesai narasi.

"Aku Cuma ngebuka sesi awaall! Emangnya gue harus bilang wow gitu sama pendapat loo!" Kagami yang mendadak jadi BOLAY alias Bocah alay itu langsung ditimpuk lagi oleh Himuro, tapi kali ini bukan dengan cangkir tapi dengan piring kaca.

"Jangan menirunya di rumah ya readers" sahut Himuro.

"Tatsuyaaa! Jangan pasang senyum menjijikan itu! kau ini juga dari tadi sibuk megang hape..!" seru Kagami dengan kepala lecet beserta serpihan kaca di kepalanya yang nempel kayak papan reklame.

"Ah ini dari Atsushi..katanya dia juga sedang terjebak dalam keadaan kacau dengan sohibmu juga" jawab Himuro memperlihatkan tulisan hapenya yang naudubilah kecil banget sampe Kagami kudu nyipitin matanya.

"Hooo jadi Kuroko juga ikut..bahkan si kepala lumut dan Kise juga ada" Kagami membaca pesan yang panjang lebar itu.

"Siapa kepala lumut?" tanya Himuro.

"Midorima…si shooter nomor 1.. dari shutoku.. yang dikalahin sama Akashi" jelas Kagami. "Ohhh si bulu mata lentik itu" Himuro baru ngeh. "Jadi kenapa pesan itu panjang sekali? Apa Murasakibara ga tahu kalau dia bakal kena roaming kalo ngirim pesen dari Jepang ke Amrik?" tanya Kagami.

"Karena dia baru punya hape sih.. katanya hape dia habis berenang di teko yang isinya air panas setelah dia mau nuangin teh ke dalamnya…" ulas Himuro.

"Waahh ehh yaahh kasihan sih..tapi..masuk ke teko yang lagi masak air itu ga elit banget deh" Kagami Cuma sweatdrop.

"Okeeeh sudah siap untuk cerita lain?" tanya Himuro.

"…Kau benar-benar pinter dalem banyak hal.." tukas Kagami.

"Eh benarkah? Aku tersanjung" jawab Himuro dengan bangga dia diakui.

"Terutama soal ngibulin orang" jawaban Kagami langsung disambut oleh tamparan papan penggilesan Himuro.

"Jaaa sekarang giliranku untuk cerita" Himuro bersiap dengan ceritanya sedangkan Kagami masih mengaduh karena pipinya yang memerah kayak buah tomat.

.

.

.

**HIMURO POV : CERITA HOROR 3**

_Dapur adalah tempat yang paling sering dikunjungi..terutama oleh kalangan ibu-ibu, tapi selain ibu-ibu kadang Dapur juga bisa dijadikan tempat bersantai oleh kebanyakan orang… terutama oleh mahasiswa yang dapurnya kadang adalah dapur umum… dapur umum memang dapur yang serba guna, sebagai mahasiswa tak aneh ketika dia kost di tempat murah pasti dapurnya akan menggunakan dapur bersama…_

_Tapi.. selain mahasiswa..kadang ada hal lain yang datang ke dapur.. ini cerita oleh seorang gadis yang baru saja pindah dari Provinsi K. dia diterima di universitas yang bagus, tapi sayang rumahnya sangat jauh sehingga dia berniat untuk mencari kost atau mension._

_Gadis itu mendapatkan sebuah kost-kostan yang murah, dia juga sangat terbantu karena tempat itu strategis dan cukup nyaman. Dia mulai pindah dan resmi menempati tempat itu, dia memilih atau lebih tepatnya mendapatkan kamar di lantai nomor 2, kamarnya dekat dengan dapur, Cuma diselingi oleh kamar dan lalu sampai ke dapur umum. Dapur yang agak kumuh tapi gadis itu sama sekali tak keberatan._

_"Hei, pernah dengar rumor? Katanya ada mahasiswi yang pernah meninggal karena memotong tangannya sendiri, dia belajar memasak dan tiba-tiba tangan kirinya terpotong, ketika mencari pertolongan.. dia terpeleset dan kepalanya langsung mengujam kea rah pisau yang jatuh.. apalagi mata pisaunya langsung mengarah ke atas…" itu adalah rumor yang didengarnya dari teman sekostannya. _

_"Masa sih? Aku sering buat kopi tengah malam tapi ga ada apa-apa" jawab gadis itu. _

_"__Yaah soalnya dia Cuma muncul ketika hari kematiannya saja.. dan konon kabarnya kalau kau bertemu maka kau akan mati juga..tapi namanya gossip jangan dipercaya soalnya itu aku juga dengar dari para senpai" teman sekostannya itu juga tak percaya.. tak ada yang tau tapi.. mahasiswi tingkat 2 itu pun akirnya percaya.._

_Kejadiannya dia sedang mencari air panas untuk minum kopi, tapi ketika tak jauh dari dapur dia mendengar ada seseorang yang sedang memasak… siapa yang memasak tengah malam begini? Pikir gadis itu. tanpa menggubris apapun dia melanjutkan perjalanannya dan sampailah dia di dapur.. dia melihat ada sosok gadis sedang memasak, dia memakai celemek..membelakangi dirinya… _

_"Maaf anda siapa ya? Penghuni kamar nomor berapa?" tanya gadis itu.. wanita di depannya sontak berhenti.. dia menunjuk kea rah wajan.. mahasiswa itu melirik kea rah wajan dan terkejutlah dia kalau di dalam wajan itu ternyata adalah potongan tangan yang masih segar…._

_Gadis itu teriak, dia lari dan dia melihat kalau kepala wanita itu tertancap oleh sebilah pisau dapur… sontak gadis itu berlari.. dan dia terjatuh dari pinggiran tangga..dan esoknya dia ditemukan meninggal kekurangan darah…_

_._

_._

_._

"Oke selesai" Himuro tersenyum, "Taigaa? Hei itu Cuma cerita" Himuro kemudian mendapati kalau Kagami sudah menutupi dirinya dengan selimut futon.

"Kaaauuu berceritalah dengan wajaar!" seru Kagami sambil goyang dangdut..maksudnya bulu kuduknya.

"Aku cerita dengan wajar.." jawab Himuro.

"Itu GA wajaaaarrr!" seru Kagami.

Tapi tiba-tiba mereka mendengar ada suara.. dari bawah kamar mereka dan Himuro ingat kalau di bawah kamar mereka adalah dapur…

"Suara orang memasak.." jawab Himuro.

"Omong kosong" sergah Kagami. "Aku serius Taiga…" mereka hening.. tiba-tiba ada suara cekikikan…

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAA! GYAAAAA GIMANA INI!" Kagami Lebay mode on keluar.

"Jangan jadi pencopet..ehh penakut! Sekarang kau yang ceritaa!" seru Himuro yang sebenernya udah ngedisko jantungnya.

"Okeee… bagus apa yang harus kueceritakan..ohh! aku ingat!" Kagami mulai kembali, tapi dia tak melepaskan selimut yang menutupi kepalanya itu.

"Aku akan ceritaa" seringai Kagami membuat Himuro ngeri.

.

.

.

**KAGAMI POV : CERITA HOROR 4**

_Sebuah gedung perkantoran biasanya tinggi menulang dengan berbagai lantai dan jumlah lantainya yang dipenuhi oleh banyak orang tiap pagi. Nah ini cerita dari seorang pria yang bekerja di sebuah perkantoran kota R, dia bekerja di lantai 12 dan sehari-hari selalu rutin bekerja seperti apa adanya. Dia kadang bosan dan sering mencari suasana baru dengan pindah tempat ketika meeting bersama bosnya._

_Dia mendengar sebuah cerita soal kantornya yang angker, tapi dia tak mau hal itu membuatnya jadi berubah pikiran dan mencari pekerjaan di tempat lain, apalagi gaji di tempat itu sudah sangat cocok untuknya, bosnya baik, dan kalau lembur dia mendapatkan bonus dari hasil lemburnya. Hari-hari berlanjut sampai di suatu hari…._

_Dia melakukan lembur, padahal bosnya tidak menyuruh dia lembur tapi karena pekerjaannya yang harus dia serahkan besok pagi tak mungkin dia kerjakan di rumah karena anaknya yang masih kecil akan membuatnya terhambat untuk membuat laporan._

_ Jadilah dia tinggal sendirian di kantor itu. beberapa lama kemudian dia sadar kalau di luar hujan, dia lalu mengambil secangkir kopi. Tak lama dia membuka jendela.. ketika dirinya masih penuh dengan pekerjaan dia melihat seorang gadis dengan baju putih dan rok bergaris tengah berdiri di depannya._

_"Maaf pak kalau toko 24 jam dimana ya?" tanya gadis itu dengan senyum ramah._

_ "Ohh anda Cuma perlu berjalan 100 meter dari sini, kalau bertemu perempatan itu disitu ada toko 24 jam…" jawabnya. _

_"Terima kasih yaa" gadis itu pergi dan kemudian dia bergegas menutup jendela. _

_"Orang aneh..tapi kok dia tak basah?" tanya pria itu, ketika dia menyadari dia tergelak, kopi yang dipegangnya hampir jatuh. _

_"INI KAN LANTAI 12? MANA MUNGKIN, DIA NAIK KE SINI DENGAN APA?!" Pria itu langsung membuka jendela, dia tak melihat apapun kecuali hujan. Ketika dirinya menoleh dan melihat ke bawah, dia melihat gadis yang tadi bertanya padanya…_

_Dan ternyata..gadis itu tak punya kaki….!_

_._

_._

_._

"Sekian…" hening kembali.

"Wa..waah hebaat" Himuro sudah berkeringat dingin mulai memasang senyum jebakannya.

"Kau takut kan? Dasar bodoh" jawab Kagami.

"Aaaahh aku mau sikat gigi dulu.. sebentar ya" Kagami beranjak sejenak ke kamar mandi. Sedangkan Himuro membereskan futon miliknya. Tapi dia mendengar ada yang mengetuk kaca jendela.

Himuro mendekat dan di sana ada sosok gadis sedang menghadap ke arahnya.

"Heeeiii, Apotek dimana yaa?" tanya gadis itu dengan bahasa Jepang yang bagus.

"Wah turis..ehh ada di sebelah kanan..jalan 4 rumah dari sini" tunjuk Himuro.

"Makasiihhh" gadis itu kemudian pergi. "Orang aneh" gumam Himuro.

"Siapa Tatsuya?" tanya Kagami yang sudah selesai menyikat giginya yang kinclong itu. "Hmm? Cuma ada yang menanyakan apotek kok?" jawab Himuro. "Hoo aku ga mendengar ada pintu di buka" tukas Kagami.

"Dia lewat jendela kok"

BRUK-BRUK-BRUK.. barang bawaan Kagami langsung menghantam tanah.

"Taiga?" Himuro agak kaget mendengar benda berat berjatuhan..dia kira Kagami pingsang kebanyakan minum air ledeng.

"Tatsuyaa…kau pikir kita ada dimana?" tanya Kagami.

"L.A kan?" jawab Himuro.

"Maksudku kamar kita ada di lantai berapa?" koreksi Kagami.

"Lantai 4?"hening.. Himuro diem, Kagami diem..jangkrik ikut diem(lha?).

"Jadiiii kau pikir siapa yang bisa ke atas sini tanpa menggunakan tanggaa? Seorang cewek? Di tengah malam? Di jendelaa?" Kagami menatap Himuro horror. Himuro Cuma bisa diem, wajahnya biru.. dan putih.

"Uh-oh.." kali ini mereka didatangi oleh hantu yang berbeda.. tanpa disadari, gadis tak berkaki itu masih ada di dalam losmen, menyeringai pada dua cowok kece itu… dan apakah kisah yang bakal dibawakan oleh Kagami dan Himuro di next chapter?

Masiih Kepooo? Tunggu kelanjutannya di chapter depaann! di tanggal 12 Juni!

.

.

.

**TO BE KONTINYUUU**

**Hi guys! let me give you a nice present.. before i do a Final Test!**

**Maap ya mendadak semoga kalian suka ceritanyaa! karena Yuzu akan Hiatus untuk sementara hehehehe**

**Okeeehh sankyuu mau menungguu dan Yuzu menunggu kalian semua.. **

**R^R okaaayyy~**


	4. Chapter 4

**KAGAMI-HIMURO 7 GHOST STORY**

**Disclaimer : TADATOSHI FUJIMAKI**

**Summary : Kali ini mereka berdua akan pergi ke toko**

**tapi tentu ceritanya belum selese looo**

**WARNING : GA SEREM, ABAL, NGEBODOR.. NANONAO **

* * *

**_AMERIKA PUKUL 22.00_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_**HIMURO POV :**_

_**Jujur lhoo..lama-kelamaan aku jadi merasa kalau penginapan ini emang sarang hantu..atau mungkin disini tempat transitnya hantu turis dan hantu bule mulai dari Jepang ampe ke Arab kali yaa? Yaah sebodo amat si, toh mereka udah pada mati…tapi.. kayaknya prinsip yang udah mati itu ga bakal berlaku lagi sekarang..**_

_**END OF POV**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

"Hooii jangan kelamaan ngomong ntar lo di depak sama authornya" Kagami menimpuk Himuro dengan bantal.

"Aduh. Kau tau Taiga, makin lama semakin kita cerita makin ga enak aja suasanannya" jelas Himuro dengan bantal masih nemplok di wajahnya.

"Haaaahh kau sendiri yang bikin kayak beginian.. mending sekarang kita makan deh. Kita beli ke toko 24 jam" ajak Kagami.

"Tapi kita ga boleh berhenti cerita sampai 7 cerita lho.." jelas Himuro

. "Masi mau cerita sambil jalaaan!?" Kagami kayaknya makin depresi dengan kelakuan Himuro.

"Yaah mau gimana lagi yaa? Mending daripada kita diikutin sama puluan hantu deh.." jelas Himuro.

"Hmm? Ya udah..tapi sekarang lagi bulan purnama lho. Ga masalah keluar kan?" Kagami mulai panic.

"Selama kau percaya kalo hantu itu ga doyan ngemut kamu" Himuro langsung ngeloyor duluan.

"TATSUYA! APA MAKSUDMU! HEI KEPALA BALON!" Kagami langsung ngacir ngikutin Himuro, sedangkan mereka ga nyadar kalau ada sosok berambut panjang bermuka putih pucat mendelik-delik di dekat lemari baju.

.

.

.

.

Di jalan mereka berjalan beriringan mencari toko 24 jam. "Karena ga mungkin kita cerita di toko mending sekarang giliranku yang cerita.." sahut Himuro. "Hooo terus giliranku?" tanya Kagami.

"Nant isaja di rumah Taiga" Jawab Himuro lagi.

"Ya udah lah... selama di perjalanan kita ga diikuti oleh hal-hal aneh" Kagami Cuma mengiyakan saja.

"Baiklah ini cerita yang kudengar dari seniorku di YOSEN" Himuro mulai bercerita.

.

.

**HIMURO POV : CERITA HANTU 5**

_Saat itu, adalah hari hujan di bulan Maret. Seniorku mendengar ada rumor kalau jalan tikungan di dekat sebuah toko besi sering mengalami kecelakaan. Tapi karena hanya gossip saja, tak ada yang menghiraukan hal itu. terutama karena memang factor jalan yang berlubang mungkin membuat banyak pengendara kurang berhati-hati._

_Tetapi tidak ketika sebuah kasus tragis terjadi. Kala itu di siang hari yang masih gerimis, di depan toko besi itu terdapat beberapa balok baja, baja-baja tersebut dimakusdkan untuk membuat papan reklame dan akan dikirim hari itu juga._

_tapi.. tanpa ada yang menduganya, ternyata seorang pejalan kaki yaitu seorang pria yang hendak menyebrang di senggol oleh sebuah sepeda motor, badannya terhempaskan dan kepalanya langsung menghantam baja-baja hitam tajam itu.. dengan kondisi yang mengenaskan, jalan di sana benar-benar dicap sebagai jalan yang angker._

_Tak berapa lama setelah itu, banyak yang suka melihat sosok cowok berjas suka menampakkan dirinya, dengan kepala bocor dan darah yang masih melekat. Dia sering terlihat tersenyum dan kadang dia suka menyebrang dan membuat para pengemudi kaget._

_ Seniorku juga mengatakan kalau hantu itu juga suka mengganggu para pejalan dan membuat para pejalan terlempar ke jalanan dan tertabrak… suatu hari seorang wanita melihat hantu itu dan dia… mati terlindas bus karena tiba-tiba dia terjatuh ke jalan raya…_

_._

_._

_._

"Sekian" Himuro menutup ceritanya. Dan suasana kota yang makin sepi membuat ceritanya makin membekas saja.

"Aww.. aku mulai merinding.. kau tahu..kalau.." Kagami berhenti bicara, dia melihat sebuah..atau sesuatu di sebrang jalan. Cowok dengan jas yang dikatakan oleh Himuro itu sedang menghadap ke samping, terlihat bajunya yang merah dan sebuah cairan menetes dari balik belakang kepalanya yang bolong.

"Ta..tsuu..yaa~ bagaimana kalau kita putar dan jangan menyebrang" Kagami yang udah cenat cenut hatinya itu mulai memucat, dia ga mau hantu buruk rupa cermin dibelah itu mendongak dan memperlihatkan wajahnya.

"Oke..jangan buat dia melirik kea rah kita" jawab Himuro dengan nada dingin karena ketakutan.

Tapi sayang banget, belum berapa langkah hantu itu mendongak dan cengirannya membuat kedua cowok unyu itu berkata "WAAAAAAAAAA!" sosoknya dari depan makin menyeramkan, apalagi separuh kepalanya berlubang sampai ke mata kirinya.

"Apaaa kita langsung cerita yang selanjutnya? Soalnya di depan ada kursi kita bisa…DUDUK!" Himuro langsung melakukan fake dan langsung duduk di bangku itu membuat Kagami koprol.

"Kalau mau melakukan fake..jangan di tempat beginian sialan!" Kagami yang mukanya nyium tanah keki sampe ke ubun-ubun.

"Maap deh.. tapi ga kerasa perjalanan kita makin deket aja" Himuro melihat kalau toko 24 jam udah ada di depan mata.

"Haaah Tatsuya, mending kita ambil oksigen di sini.."sahut Kagami.

"Ah dari tadi kan memang ambil oksigen ahahaha" Himuro mulai ngelawak.

"Diam atau kutonjok wajahmu.." Kagami sekarang benar-benar dalam tahap siaga satu.

"Baiklah daripada kita tonjok-tonjokan disini bagaimana kalau kau cerita cerita selanjutnya? Cerita ke 6.." Himuro mengalah padahal di dalem atinya udah pengen banget ngerujak kepala Kagami yang kayak sapu ijuk itu.

"Oke..okee aku akan cerita sekarang.." Kagami menggeliat dan siap meluncurkan aksi balas dendamnya dengan cerita horror ke 6.

.

.

**KAGAMI POV : CERITA HOROR 6**

_Kabarnya ada sebuah mini market, di dekat setasiun kota G. _

_di sana terkenal dengan berbagai barang-barangnya yang murah dan lengkap. Tetapi entah karena apa, tiba-tiba sekelompok remaja datang dan menjarah mini market itu._

_di sana sang kasir yang ternyata adalah seorang wanita yang baru saja lulus SMA dibunuh dengan sadis, setelah menjarah, sekelompok remaja itu kemudian melarikan diri meninggalkan sang nona kasir yang sudah tewas._

_Dan setelah kasir itu meninggal beredarlah kabar kalau di sana sering ditemukan sosok cewek dengan bersimbah darah sering muncul di tempatnya bekerja. Pisau di perutnya masih menempel menurut kesaksian.__pelayan itu mengenakan baju putih dengan rok hitam selutut, dengan wajah hancur karena dipukuli.. bahkan dia sering melayani tamu ketika toko itu buka 24 jam…_

_Suatu ketika seorang siswi SMA sedang membeli sabun malam hari itu lalu pergi ke meja kasir,dia dilayani dengan biasa tapi ketika dia hendak memberikan uangnya, di depan gadis itu bukanlah manusia tetapi sosok cewek berlumur darah tengah menyeringai..dengan mata hitam dan kosong, kemudian toko itu ditutup..tetapi wanita itu tetap ada di sana..selalu… dan tak heran sering terjadi suara cekikikan seperti "HIHIHIHIHIIIIIII"..._

_._

_._

_._

"Yak..selesai" Kagami mengatupkan kedua tangannya.

"Kau sengaja mencari topic soal toko yaa?" tanya Himuro dengan senyum tetapi ketakutan amat sangat besar melebihi stadium olahraga(halah).

"Kenapa kau takut? Waah tak biasanya kau mau jujur" sela Kagami. Himuro Cuma terdiam dia ga tau kalau perasaanya yang udah susah payah dia umpetin ketauan dalam waktu 4 detik.

"Oke, sepertinya kita harus mencari makanan.. oh ya katanya Atsushi bilang kalau semakin menyeramkan saja perjalanan mereka" Himuro melihat sebuah mail baru dari Murasakibara.

"Sepertinya kau dirindukan oleh si terong itu" cletuk Kagami.

Himuro Cuma cengo mendengar Himuro yang segede gitu dijulukin terong, Himuro ga yakin segede apa pohonnya.

"Oke lebih baik kita langsung capcus deh ciin" Himuro sekali lagi jalan di depan.

"Kok Kau jadi congbe begitu…? Aduh gawat aku kebanyakan ngasih dia bodrex" Kagami mulai kuatir kakak angkatnya sakit.

Tak butuh 10 ribu langkah anlene, mereka berdua sudah sampai di sebuah toko yang bercat putih. Di sana Cuma ada segelintir atau mungkin Cuma 1 biji orang yang beli. Ga ada yang lain, kasirnya juga ga ada orang. Suasanannya agak terkesan ngeri soalnya kan lagi Halloweenan. Banyak dekorasi nyeremin di sudut ruangan.

"Tatsuya mending cepetan deh.. hawanya udah ga enak nih.." cletuk Kagami mulai ga sreg sama suasana yang wah banget.

"Sabar dong aku baru mau milih lebih enak makan mie atau sup instan.." Himuro emang agak cerewet kalo udah nyangkut soal makanan.

"Aduuhh ga dia ga sohibnya sama-sama rempong sama makanan.." batin Kagami yang udah menemukan dimana titik persamaan Himuro dan Murasakibara, kalo ga yang satu doyan makan yang satu cerewet banget kayak ibu-ibu milih makanan buat anak balitanya.

"Woi cepetan, dikau mau ngebuatku ngebangke di sini?" geram Kagami.

"Oke aku beli mi instan, kau Cuma beli nasi kotak aja?" tanya Himuro.

"Nasi kotak 4 bungkus ukuran jumbo kan udah cukup" jawab Kagami sambil jalan ke kasir.

"Waahh ehh ga berlebihan noh" Himuro sweatdrop.

Tak lama setelah mendapat kembalian dan beberapa barang, Kagami yang hendak mengembalikan kelebihan receh ke kasir itupun mendongak.

"Anu.. Mrs.. uang recehnya kelebi..han.." Kagami melotot tingkat dewa, dia ngeliat nona kasir yang ada di depannya sama persis plek banget kayak yang dia ceritakan, Kagami noel-noel Himuro, Himuro berbalik, dia ternganga, semua hening, Bang Roma nyanyi begadang(lho?) dan kemudian…

_ "Ambil aja recehnya hihihihi"_ sahut nona itu dengan suara parau sambil cengar-cengir dan suara tawanya yang ga banget.

"Anu..permisi.." Himuro dan Kagami keluar toko.

"Do you think what I think?" tanya Himuro dalam bahasa Inggris.

"Of course.." kemudian keduanya hadap kanan lalu dalam hitungan detik keduanya paduan suara dengan ketukan 4/4 dengan lirik

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Himuroo! I just want to say.. I WANT TO COME BACK TO BENCONG!" seru Kagami mulai ngalor ngidul ga jelas.

"WHAT! WHAT ARE YOU SAY TAIGA?! BECONG!? Kau suka Bencong!?" tanya Himuro ga kalah gaje.

"JUST RUN!" Kagami dan Himuro ga saling menyalahkan bencong, tapi mereka langsung ngacir begitu mereka melihat kalau wanita yang jadi kasir tadi

ternyata tak punya bagian bawah kakinya...

**bagaimana kelanjutan mereka di hari Halloween di Amerika? Apakah cerita terakir bakal jadi yang terseram?**

**Apakah Himuro bakal ngomong soal Bencong? atau Kagami akan bertemu dengan bencong? jangan urusi Bencong... karena Author akan mengatakan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TO BE KONTINYUU~~**

**Minna akirnya akirnyaa updatee! senangnya hatikuu**

**maap ya ceritanya kurang serem~ soalnya Yuzu mau move on sedikit untuk settingnya**

**semoga kalian cukaa **

**karena kalian sukaa.. ehehehe.. silakan **

**R^R yaaa**


	5. Chapter 5

**KAGAMI-HIMURO 7 GHOST STORY**

**Disclaimer : TADATOSHI FUJIMAKI**

**Summary : Inilah kisah terakir dan mengerikan dari Kagami Himuroo...**

**maap banyak typo...hahahahaa...**

**WARNING : GARING, ANCUR, AMBURADUL, AU AH GELAP...**

* * *

**_._**

**_._**

**_Author POV :_**

**_Karena para tokoh unyu kita lagi sibuk lari pagi di malam yang asik ini mari Yuzu jelaskan, berhubung karena sedang Eror.. keduanya yang lagi panic ketakutan langsung ngebahas OKAMA*(banci aka bencong*)… untung aja bukan OKAMA AMING.. ato Congbe congbe lainnya.. baiklah daripada kita ngelantur ngurusin bencong mari kita liat apa yang dilakuin Himuro dan Kagami yang sekarang sudah ada di sebuah taman…._**

**_END OF POV_**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

_**AMERIKA 23.30**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**TAMAN...**_

"Haahh hooohh latian yang baguss.. padahal udah tengah malem..untung kita ga dibanjur sama aer cucian beras" Kagami ngleper di deket kursi taman, dia udah ngerasa kalo arwahnya melayang setelah dia ngeliat sesuatu…

"Kalo air cucian beras mah itu bagus untuk kulit Taiga" sahut Himuro.

"Kau terlalu terobsesi sama kebersihan kulitmu..sungguh jiwa wanita yang hebat"

Kagami langsung ditimpuk oleh roti perancis yang kerasnya bukan main. "ADAW.. udah ah! Mending sekalian deh kita ga ada wakut buat duduk di sini setelah apa yang kita liat tadi" Kagami mencak-mencak gaje, Himuro Cuma diem kayak mikirin sesuatu padahal otaknya lagi ga bisa diajak kompromi..apakah ini kegagalan dalam berkoalisi antara pikiran dan jiwa raganya?

"Ngomong-ngomong kenapa tadi kita bicara soal Okama ya?" tanya Himuro.

"Mana kutau..kau yang seenak jidat ngikutin.. udah tau kepala eror malah ditambah-tambah" jawab Kagami juga agak ragu kenapa mereka ngomong soal Okama dan kawanannya..

"Oh ya kita baru jalan 6 cerita, bagaimana ini? Masa aku lagi yang cerita?" tanya Himuro mengingat soal cerita misteri itu.

"Sempat-sempatnya kau berpikir kayak begituan..lebih baik kalo kita kembali ke mansion dan tidur sebelum kita diikuti oleh.."

"Anoo Maaf?" sebuah suara rendah memotong omongan Kagami, di depannya kini ada seorang gadis yang berbalut jaket tebal dengan rambut panjang hitam kecoklatan.. kayaknya dia turis dan sepertinya dia juga adalah orang Jepang.

"Wahh maaf yaa sepertinya kalian sedang asik..aku ganggu ga?" tanya gadis manis itu. kagami Cuma melongo, Himuro yang agak sedikitnya gentlemen dari Kagami mulai beraksi.

"Nona anu maaf sepertinya kau bukan orang sini" Himuro menyapa gadis bermantel itu.

"Ah yaa aku orang luar juga..aku baru datang ke sini dan aku suka datang ke taman ini..maaf sebelumnya apakah kau juiga orang luar sepertiku?" tanya gadis itu lagi. "

Yap..kami datang dari Jepang, sebenarnya kami juga orang di sini tapi kami baru saja melakukan liburan…" jelas Himuro dengan penuh senyum.

"Wahh kau benar-benar pria dari segala pria…" Kagami menyikut pelan Himuro.

"Daripada kau cengo seperti orang idiot ini jauh lebih bagus…" Himuro tersenyum sinis.

"Hei..tolong katakana kalau ucapanmu tadi beralasan yaa…" Kagami mulai kesal pada saudara beda orang tua itu.

"Hahaha kalian lucu juga ya.. boleh ikut nimbrung sebentar? Kayaknya kalian habis lari-lari.." gadis itu tertawa kecil. "Kami baru saja mendapat ucapan selamat datang dari penghuni alam lain di Amrik.. apa karena Halloween?" Himuro menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Mereka sentiment ya?" Kagami menambahkan. "Aku dengar kalian juga lagi cerita soal 7 cerita hantu? Sudah yang keberapa?" gadis itu lalu tersenyum lagi, tapi senyumnya itu lo agak aneh..antara senyum baik ato senyum horror.

"Uh oh soal itu..hmm kami udah yang ke 6.." jawab Kagami merinding, dia ga bisa ngerasain lagi apa yang dia liat selama mereka cerita, hantu-hantu yang datang asli real dari cerita mereka, gentayangan di sekitar mereka ampe-ampe ke toko juga masih ketemu..pliss deh… bisa kena serangan jantung dini(author mendadak dangdut alay).

"Kalo gitu boleh aku aja yang cerita? Soalnya kalian kan udah cerita banyak.. lagian ga adil ceritanya 7 tapi kalian ada 2 orang. Ganjil kan?" gadis itu dengan ceria mengatupkan kedua tangannya.

"Eh ga apa-apa sih…" jawab Himuro dengan agak sedikit segan.

"Okee dehh! Ini cerita dariku.. cerita yang aku dapat dari penghuni rumah kos tempatku!" gadis itu kemudian bercerita…

.

.

**CERITA HOROR 7 :**

_Kisah ini adalah kisah real seorang pelajar sma yang tinggal di sebuah mansion, dia yang hendak menghadapi ujian beberapa hari kedepan mendapat telepon kalau orang tuanya bercerai. Tetapi gadis itu ga peduli karena dia sudah hidup sendiri.. baginya ga masalah karena kalau dia terlibat maka ujiannya akan berantakan._

_Gadis itu tak menggubris apa-apa tetapi sehari setelah ujian, gadis itu disekap dan dianiaya serta tak luput dia juga diperkosa oleh seorang dari suruhan ayahnya… ayah kandungnya tak menyukai sikap anaknya yang tak mengerti kondisi.. _

_apalagi sang ayah sepertinya mengalami gangguan mental setelah perceraian. Gadis sma itu lalu dirawat, 4 hari kemudian dia mendapati kenyataan yang sebenarnya tentang malam sebelum ujian._

_Gadis itu lalu nekat meloncat dari mansionnya, dia tak luput memotong nadinya sebelum dia jatuh, kakinya terpental dan terlempar jauh dari tubuhnya. dia kemudian dimakamkan dengan layak tetapi siapapun bersaksi bahwa mereka pernah melihat roh gadis tak berkaki itu suka menelusuri sepanjang jalan dekat mansionnya._

_Suatu hari seorang mahasiswi membeli mansion milik gadis yang bunuh diri itu, sayang sekali mahasiswi itu terus dibayangi oleh hantu gadis tak berkaki dan dia dikabarkan nekat memotong nadi di lehernya karena akibat tekanan itu dia jadi gagal masuk kerja sehari sebelum ujian kerjanya. Kabar angin juga mengatakan…._

_Gadis pendendam itu suka muncul ketika kau menyibak gorden di menisonnya, matanya putih, senyumnya menyeringai dengan darah-darah segar mengucur dari hidung, telinga dan mulutnya. hidungnya yang patah dan kepalanya yang bocor begitu Nampak jelas di jendela.. tak hanya itu dia kadang muncul ketika kau bercermin atau sedang membersihkan wajahmu.. ketika kau mendongak menghadap kaca..bukan lagi wajahmu yang kau lihat…tapi…. Wajah gadis yang setengah dari belakang kepalanya sudah berlubang dan berdarah-darah…._

_._

_._

"Yak..sekian" gadis itu berdiri dan menatap kedua cowok kece yang sudah banjir keringat dingin.

"Hehehehe sudah kuduga kalian takut..untung yaa..ehh aduh aku harus pergi nih.. maaf yaa.." gadis itu berpamitan.

"Eh tunggu dulu, dimana kau tinggal?" tanya Kagami yang sudah kembali kea lam sadarnya.

"Huh? Aku tinggal di dekat sini kok… tenang aja..hehehehe…" sahut si gadis itu dan dia melambai.

"Fyuuhh cerita anak itu mengakiri semua cerita kita.. jadi bagaimana kalau kita kembali besok pagi? Sepertinya teman-temanmu juga sudah menunggumu" Himuro berdiri menjajari Kagami.

"Tentu saja.. mana mungkin aku biarin si Kuroko bermain di tengah lapangan begitu…" Kagami nyengir dan cengirannya membuat Hiimuro bangga. "Kau keren juga.." bisik Himuro. "Kau ngomong apa, Tatsuya?" Kagami menyahut.

"Aku bilang kalau kau ga keren.." jawab Himuro bohong. "Ga usah pura-pura polos dasar mata satu.." Kagami menimpuk Himuro dengan belanjaannya.

Tanpa mereka sadari kalau sosok gadis yang tadi bercerita bersama mereka tengah memperhatikan mereka..tapi tentu saja dengan wajah dan bentuk yang berbeda.. dia juga tak punya kaki… matanya mendelik-delik…

di bawah pohon rimbun taman tersebut sosoknya yang samar-samar itu makin membuat bulu roma berdiri… tetapi di atas kursi tersebut, ada sebuah kantong plastic putih tergeletak…

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di mansion…

Kagami sudah siap dengan porsi besar makanannya, Himuro juga sudah siap dengan makannya yang menggoda itu. tetapi karena porsi makan mereka berbeda mereka ga perlu pusing soal pembagian makanan, soalnya Himuro ga pernah protes kalau Kagami mulai mengambili kacang polong di makanannya, kalau saja begitu terus lama-lama Himuro bakal kekurangan sayur.

"Huwaaaa enak bangeet hei Tatsuya kacangnya buatku yaa kau kan ga suka!" Kagami mencomoy segerombolan kacang polong di mangkok Himuro.

"Baiklah aku bersukur mau membantuku makan asalkan kau tak makan lebih dari kacang polongku aja.." Himuro memasang senyum menandakan 'jangan macam-macam dengan makananku'.

"Wuaaa maap-maap..aku janji akan makan kacang polongmu aja" Kagami yang udah membaca muka-muka Himuro Cuma bisa ngalah. Sebelum kepalanya mental sampe jalur Gaza.

"Tok tok tok" suara pintu mereka terdengar. Ada yang mengetuk.

"Siapa yaa?" tanya Kagami yang menuju pintu depan. "Haii kau meninggalkan ini, lihat kantong plastic makananmu" gadis yang tadi ada di taman. "Eh wah padahal tak perlu sih…" jawab Kagami.

"Tak apa..daahh" gadis itu kemudian berlari dan pergi.

"Wooii mau makan ga!? Yah dia pergi lagi.." Kagami tak lagi menangkap sosoknya yang sudah belok kea rah kanan.

"Siapa Taiga?" tanya Himuro. "Ehh gadis yang tadi, dia nganterin plastic makananmu yang ketinggalan Tatsuya" Kagami menunjukkan kantong putih di tangannya.

"Tunggu darimana dia tau kita ada di sini?" tanya Himuro. Hening sejenak..

"GPS?" jawab Kagami ragu.

"Jangan bercanda ah.." sahut Himuro.

Tak lama kemudian bapak penjaga mansion datang untuk memperbaiki saluran wastafel di kamar mandi. "Rusak lagi ya pak?" tanya Kagami.

"Yaahh beginilah adanya..oh ya nak tadi kok seperti mencari seseorang?" sahut bapak penjaga.

"Ohh gadis berambut coklat tadi, dia ngatar ini dan aku ga sempat berterima kasih" jawab Kagami.

"Apa kau yakin nak? Gadis yang kau ceritakan seperti penghuni kamar bawah yang baru beberapa bulan lalu meninggal..kakinya putus dan dia baru saja dimakamkan…" JDEEERRRRR! Kagami langsung melotot…

Tanpa banyak cingcong, Kagami berlari kea rah Himuro yang asik memainkan bola basketnya.

" pergi!" seru Kagami. "Haah? Apa maksudmu!?" seru Himuro.

"Cewek yang tadi kita lihat dan bicara adalah…. HANTU…!"! Seru Kagami.

"Apa?" tak butuh waktu untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu, sosok cewek yang mereka kenal tadi masih bermuka utuh sekarang sudah duduk di depan jendela dengan sosoknya yang asli..penuh darah… kepala pecah..dan tanpa kaki…

"Bersenang-senang yaa..di malam Halloweenn" suara parau disertai seringai itu membuat kedua cowok itu langsung berkemas.. tak lupa mereka berpamitan..meski si bapak penjaga bingung mereka tak bisa jelaskan, tak lupa mereka pun di depan mansion berhenti dan… "Lets do it again" sahut Tatsuya.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAA!" mereka langsung paduan suara, lari-lari kea rah bandara.. sedangkan sosok gadis itu masih tertawa..cekikikan di jendela mansion…

"HIHIHIHIHIHIIIII…Suaranya lebih cetar dari Syahrono..Kagami dan Himuro langsung ke airport dan membeli tiket...

tentu aja dengan dadakan mereka mau ga mau harus menunggu...

mereka menyadari kalo kedatangan mereka salah total... dan sekarang mereka bakal dicekam oleh banyak hantu kalo mereka ga pulang!

"Lain kali bawa Jet pribadi" sahut Kagami

"Yeah..dan kau yang mencuri dan membobol uang di bank dulu..." jawab Himuro ogah-ogahan.. pengalaman mereka soal jelangkung udah cukup serius dan sekarang mereka benar-benar bakal serius pulang ke Jepang...

itulah perjalanan mereka.. tanpa ada yang tau kalau gadis tak berkaki itu masih mengawasi dari atap Mansion...

.

.

**THE END...**

**Minaaa chapter terakir.. maap yaa gantung! tapi itu udah benar-benar serius**

**hahahahha soalnya Yuzu suka sekali dengan tokoh mereka ini**

**Kagami dan Himuro kun yang unyuu...**

**oh yaa untuk next chap akan ada OMAKE dan semuanya**

**akan Yuzu libas tuntas di sana...**

**Kalau begitu langsung saja...**

**R^R okaayy**

.


	6. OMAKE

**KAGAMI-HIMURO 7 GHOST STORY**

**Disclaimer : TADATOSHI FUJIMAKI**

**summary : Inilah OMAKE yang telah datang**

**WARNING : ADEGAN BERBAHAYA.. KEGILAAN TAK TERBATAS**

* * *

_SERIAL OMAKE :_

_Author POV :_

_Waah yah akirnya chapter serial Kagami-Himuro sudah selesaii.. maaf ya gaje tapi untung aja Yuzu ga membuat mereka semakin berOOC ria karena berbagai saiton-saiton yang bermunculan.. hehehehe.. karena menurut Yuzu chapter ini cukup untuk memuaskan para Fans dari Kagami dan Himuro..jadi semoga kalian menyukainya…._

_END OF POV_

* * *

Kagami : "Apaan, lo ngebuat kita jadi ngomongin OKAMA…"

Himuro : " Image cool ku jadi berkurang banyak nih.. apa fansku ga menurun yaa?"

Kagami : "Sempet banget lo ngecek status fans-fans lo Tatsuya… ngomong-ngomong kenapa kita belum kembali? Bukannya serial kita udah ELOH GUEH END?"

Yuzu : "Karena menurut Readers kalian belum selesai melakukan perjalanan jadi Yuzu buat OMAKE nya.."

Kagami : "Ebuseet lo niat amat Thor?"

Yuzu : "Niat banget kale…"

Himuro : "Eniwei.. reting gue masih naek kan Thor?"

Yuzu : "Lo lagi masih bisa kuatir sama fans lo.."

Himuro : "Namanya Orang Ganteng"

DIESSSHHHH #Himuro didepak sampe Arab.

Kagami : "Tatsuyaaaaa! OMG maapkan daku yang tak dapat menolongmu…!"

Yuzu : "Iuuehh lo jadi Okama sungguhan… ya udah mending langsung ke Omake aja daahh…."

.

.

.

.

**OMAKE :**

**Karena lari terbirit-birit bak orang kebelet..Himuro dan Kagami langsung tancap ke Air port tepat di tengah malem. Singkatnya, gara-gara ada beberapa pengganggu dari alam lain, bukan Alam adeknya Veti verong ato Alam Mbah dukun yang keduanya adalah Alam yang sama—halah—tetapi alam goib. Setelah bergegas marathon sehat ala SKJ, mereka sudah sampai di pangkalan taksi untuk nyetop taksi(Iya iyalah masa mau nyetop Odong-odong?).**

**"Tatsuya… ngapain kita ke sini?" tanya Kagami dengan napas senin kamis putus-putus kayak radio tape.**

** "Mau nyetop Bajaj.. ya naek Taksi lah dasar Odong" Himuro ber OOC ria. Sama seperti Kagami, Himuro udah berlinang aer keringat—bukan aer mata karena sekarang Himuro sedang tidak terharu—dia mengatur napasnya dan keadaan riuh menjadi tenang lagi.**

**"Sepi amat?" tanya Tatsuya celingukan nyari Taksi.**

** "Mau rame? Teriak-teriak aja.." usul Kagami, Himuro ga menggubrisnya. Tepat ketika nengok ke kanan Himuro menemukan seonggok Taksi sedang mejeng di deket lampu merah.**

**Mereka langsung menghampiri taksi kuning bergaris orange tersebut.****"Excuse me sr.. can you take us to Air port please? We're in hurry now?" Himuro melongok dan menyapa si sopir yang memakai topi itu dengan sopan.**

** "Sure" jawab si sopir singkat tetapi jelas. "Thank you sr.." mereka berdua masuk ke taksi dan langsung meluncur ke air port.**

**"Halloween is really nice time right? Hahaha.. lot of costume here" si sopir mulai pembicaraan dengan ramah. **

**"Ha..haha.. yeah and a lot of ghost.." sahut Kagami pelan. **

**"Hei, both of you are Japan huh? Did you hear about old story of Halloween taxi?" tanya si sopir sambil tertawa.**

** "Eh ah sorry? Did you say…Halloween taxi? Nope..?" sahut Himuro.**

** "I hear, the Halloween Taxi is the scariest Taxi in here.. hahaha.. the driver of that taxi was dead in terrifying accident… his face was burned and you know really scared…hahaha…" Himuro dan Kagami Cuma nyengir kuda… mereka berharap perkiraan mereka ga jadi kenyataan.**

**"Ah we are here..Air port.." mereka sampai di Airport dengan cepat, aneh padahal jaraknya cukup jauh****. **

**"Okay sr.. thanks a lot… ohh wait I will take my money" Himuro merogoh saku bajunya dan memberikan uang pada si sopir.**

** "Heey.. you forgot your jacket" sopir itu melambaikan jaket pada Kagami.**

** "Thank you sr…"**

** "You are welcome.. hahaha" ketika Kagami melihat, wajah si sopir itu sudah hangus terbakar dan meleleh.. sungguh luar biasa… menyeramkan.**

** "%#% %^$^*%&!WAAAAAAAAA!" Kagami langsung melesat menyusul Himuro yang berada di depan pos pembelian tiket.**

**"I m sorry.. your friend is okay?" tanya si mbak penjaga loket. "Just a little paranoid, ms" Himuro tersenyum sedangkan Kagami masih nyengkram baju Himuro sampe melar. "Ohh.. I m sorry about the ticket..Can we buy for two person?" Himuro menanyakan tiket tujuan Jepang.**

**"I m really sorry sr.. the ticket was sold out, I think you can buy it in the morning tomorrow.." Hening… hening.. bangettt.. saking heningnya ga ada secuil suara pun di sana. **

**"WAIITT! KITA GA MUNGKIN NUNGGU DI AIRPORT KAN!?" seru Kagami pake bahasa Jepang.**

**"You can sleep in the airport sr.. cause tomorrow is the last ticket for Japan airline" Himuro dan Kagami ngebatu… mereka kudu tidur di Airport kalo mau kebagian tiket pesawat…**

**"Kita bakal pesta piyama di Bandara yaa ahahahaha" Himuro Cuma ketawa gaje.**

** "Tutup mulutmu Tatsuya…" Kagami yang pundung makin pundung karena Himuro.**

**Jadii begitulah readers, akibat jam yang tidak pada tempatnya, Himuro dan Kagami harus bermalam di Airport sampe pagi untuk mendapatakan 2 lembar tiket sebelum tiket-tiket tersebut melayang ke tangan orang lain…**

**THE END..**

**Ahahahaha.. akirnyaa OMAKE yang ternyata  
ga seberapa dengan apa yang Yuzu kira**

**Maap yah mungkin kurang sreg! tapi Yuzu senang sekali**

**kalau kalian mau membacanyaa hehehehe**

**langsung aja yaa~ R^R for the chapter...**

**Kita ketemu di new story okaayy **


End file.
